Promise
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. After making a promise two years ago, Edward holds Bella to that promise and both love the consequences. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Promise

**Hey Guys,**

 **I know this ones later in the day but I didn't wake up until midday and just remembered. Better late than never hey.**

 **Enjoy and leave a review please.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Promise**

 **One Shot. After making a promise two years ago, Edward holds Bella to that promise and both love the consequences. Lemon. Rated M.**

"Bella. Before we go downstairs I need to tell you something."

The beautiful 18 year old stepped from the bathroom. Christmas was always her favourite time of year. Her family always got together with her best friend, Edward's family. She had a brother and sister, whilst he had a step-brother and step-sister. Both their siblings were of similar ages; Bella and Edward the youngest. They were always treated like the babies of the family because they were still in High school.

Everyone was downstairs celebrating whilst they waited for the big Christmas lunch. Bella and Edward were up in his room, getting ready to join the others. There was something that had been bothering Edward for the last few weeks. Leaning against the wall, Edward's eyes looked Bella up and down. He liked what he saw. She had a slim figure but her hips were defined and her breasts were full. Every part of her body was proportional to the rest of her body. She was nice to look at and he did look at her a lot.

"What is it babe?"

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were very close, so much so that they both often made sexual innuendos. Because of this, he laid his hands over her ass and swatted it playfully.

"Nice ass baby."

"Maybe you should fuck it."

Normally he would chuckle lightly but he didn't. He moved his lips by her ear and whispered quietly.

"I may just have to."

A shiver ran down her spine.

"What is it you need to tell me?"

"Do you remember what you said two years ago? What you promised at Christmas?"

Smiling slyly, she pulled away from him a little and lay her hand on his chest.

"I remember it was something about you. I was involved but I can't seem to recall anything else. You're going to have to remind me."

He gave her one of her favourite crooked smiles. She became dazed a little and a smidge of drool gathered in the corner of her mouth. Her memory of the promise she made was perfect. It wasn't something she was likely to forget in a hurry.

"You promised that if I was still a virgin in two years' time, you would give me a blowjob. Guess what? I'm still a virgin."

"Yes. I do believe you are. I'm going to have to keep to my promise then. Aren't I?"

"I'm ready when you are."

Putting his hands on his hips, he cockily smiled at her and flicked his eyes to the floor expectantly. She stepped up to him, her body against his. Her lips pressed to his neck before she dropped to her knees. The last month had been interesting to say the least. She remembered the promise she had made and hoped he had two. In case of this eventuality, she had decided to be prepared. Whilst she had been criticizing him for being a virgin two years ago, to this day she is still a virgin herself. He didn't need to know that though. Not yet at least. She wasn't all that innocent though. For a month she'd watched videos and read several different websites about how to give the best blowjobs. That wasn't all though. Knowing the size of Edward's cock, she bought a dildo as close to his size. With an attachment screwed into her wall, she would put the dildo in place and practise what she had learnt. It was all in hopes of pleasing her best friend. She's not ashamed to admit that she may have become somewhat addicted to sucking on the plastic cock. The taste wasn't so good but with a little lubricant she was happy.

"I want some honest feedback. Okay Babe?"

She fumbled with his belt buckle until she was able to pull his pants down his legs. Stepping out of his pants, he couldn't hide the straining erection in his boxers. Her hands held his thighs as she placed her lips to his covered cock. His resounding moan echoed through the otherwise silent room. No sound could be heard from downstairs because his bedroom was soundproofed for his music. They could be as loud as they liked. She ran her fingers round the waistband of his boxers whilst she sucked one spot of the material. Bit by bit, she dragged his boxers down his legs and waited for him to step out of them. Looking at his thick length, she knelt up a little higher. Taking hold of him resulted in a long groan. She licked along his side before taking him whole. Her head bobbed up and down on him, giving him pleasure like he'd never experienced. Sliding up and down, she could feel him tensing and shaking. When she knew he was on the brink of cumming, she squeezed his balls tightly only for him to release his hot cum into her mouth. Slowly, she swallowed every bit of his cum, loving the taste. Pulling off him, her forehead rested against the top of his thigh. He lay his hand on the back of her head and combed through her hair. Not once did he ever think that he could ever feel the way he just did. His best friend really is the best. Running his hands through her hair, he blinked his eyes open.

"You are perfect Bella."

"You liked it?"

"Loved it. Thank you."

Looking up, she caught his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes until there was a loud knock on his bedroom door. Grabbing his clothes he ran into the bathroom, leaving Bella alone. She opened the door to find Edward's older brother, Jasper.

"Are you and Edward coming down soon Bells? Lunch is ready."

"We'll be down in a minute. Edward's just in the bathroom."

"Okay. Tell him to hurry up."

"Thanks J."

Once she watched him walk away, she closed the door over quickly. Edward appeared from the bathroom dressed as he was before. They shared a look before making their way downstairs. The lunch they had was grand. With a table full of food and drinks and everyone smiling around it, lunch was a joyous occasion. When it was over, everyone moved to the living room. More presents were exchanged and stories were shared. Edward sat back with his arm around Bella's shoulder, her head on his shoulder. Neither could forget what had occurred between them just a few short hours ago. What didn't help was that Christmas was the one day both were allowed to drink. Their parents didn't mind as they kept a close eye on how much they were drinking. Both had a beer bottle in hand whilst everyone watched a Muppets Christmas Carol. For the last five minutes he'd been staring at his best friend. Not just her in general but her breasts. He'd looked at them before. They were hidden by her dull grey bra - that did nothing for her looks - under a tight fitting vest top. Her skin was creamy white without a freckle in sight. The protruding mounds where compact but swelled. He knew that she was a 32b. Small compared to others but he liked that; the perfect breast size in his opinion. She knew how to flaunt her assets without making herself fake. He couldn't take his eyes off them. Feeling eyes on her, she tilted her head up to him. Smirking, she took his hand and stood up.

"We'll be back in a minute."

As soon as they were out of sight, she leaned against the wall and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips touched for the first time for a brief moment. She pulled away quickly, led him down the hall and up the stairs. Not wanting to waste too much time going all the way up to his bedroom, he followed her in quick procession into the bathroom by his parents' room. She closed the door over and locked it with ease. Lifting her top over her head, she grabbed him and brought his lips back to hers. He took hold of her hips and pushed her against the door. Both battled for dominance in the kiss, neither wanting to back down. It didn't matter though. Oxygen was limited for both, so they had to break apart. Edward's lips dropped down to her chest. He sucked the top of her left breast as his hand came up to cup her other breast. A little moan escaped her lips. Her fingers shot straight to the buckle of his belt. She didn't waste time with removing his belt and pants, but unzipped him and pulled his cock out. He'd grown somewhat hard when he'd been staring at her boobs but when she'd pulled her top off there was no holding back. Gripping his hair, she fell to her knees in front of him. With her mouth wide open, she licked along the side of his cock. After taking him to the back of her throat, she didn't stop moving her head once until he was blasting his sweet cum down her throat. He'd struggled keeping quiet as he was sucked. Some relief came when she pulled off him and stood up. She stood in front of the mirror whilst she licked round her lips and sipped at a little water. Having tucked himself away and buckled his belt, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lay his lips to her neck before nuzzling the side of her head. They'd always been very cuddly and physical with each other but never talked about it.

"We've already touched third base without being in a relationship."

"I wouldn't say we're not in a relationship though babe. I feel we just haven't clarified where we are."

"Where do you want us to be then? You want to stay best friends? Or do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She turned round in his arms, winding her arms around his neck. Pecking his lips, she tilted her head and grinned widely.

"Girlfriend. Definitely girlfriend."

Both moved their heads forward till their lips met. There was no battle, no need for dominance. Bella was more than willing to let him take the lead. He lifted her by her small waist and placed her on the edge of the counter. Cupping her thighs, he stood between her legs. With one hand holding her hip in a firm grip, his fingers tried to make quick work of her pants. She struggled to stop his hand, suddenly fearing what was coming. Leaning her forehead to his, she broke the kiss.

"Wait. Wait babe."

Shifting her hips back away from him, she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I'm a virgin."

He furrowed his brow as he stood back a little, keeping his hands on her knees.

"You're a virgin? You've laughed at me the last two years for being a virgin and you're still one. What the hell Bella?"

Shouting at her, he threw his arms up.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. I felt so embarrassed. God, I even thought about finding someone for a one night stand."

"Shit Bella. How could you even think that? You know that those things only end in disaster. I thought you respected yourself more than that."

"I do. That's why I didn't do it. Now that you know, you can make fun of me all you like. If you don't want to take my virginity then that's fine. I don't care. Now that we are technically a couple I would like it if you were the one to take my virginity. We're not going to rush anything we don't want to though. If we don't have sex today, then we don't have sex today. We're here now. Together. We're both virgins and I just gave you a fucking awesome blowjob. Listen, if you keep thinking then I'll just have to suck on your cock again."

"I would love that Bella but we should go back to our families now. They'll come looking for us otherwise."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a slight smile.

"Are we good now?"

"We're better than good."

Scooting to the edge of the counter she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and held her close.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too Bella. You're amazing."

Hand in hand, they made their way back to the living room to find the movie credits rolling across the screen. Turning round, Bella waited for Edward to sit down before curling into his side. All eyes were on them. He reached out and grabbed a small box-like present from the side. Everyone was curious to find out what it was because he'd kept it hidden. Giving it to Bella, he pecked the top of her head. She carefully unwrapped the paper. In her hands was a square black leatherette box. Opening it up, she gasped quietly. Inside the box nestled a delicate pendant necklace. It was the Cullen Crest. She threw her arm around his neck. Tilting his head to the side, he brought his head close to hers.

"You are the only one in the room without a Cullen Crest. You are a part of this family and you always have been. I love you. I want you to be my family. Maybe one day we will get married like Rose and Emmett did. For now, we're going to start exploring our new relationship. We're going to be us. This is for you now Bella. You are a Cullen for the rest of your life even if your name is still Swan."

"It's beautiful Edward. Thank you. I love you so much."

Closing the short distance between them, he pulled her bottom lip between his lips. Their watching families, cheered and clapped as they saw them kiss. It had only been a matter of time before they got together and they all knew that. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as a few tears escaped her eyes. He shifted her onto his lap and cradled her to his body. The necklace box rested on her lap between them.

"You are so beautiful baby. Love is special when it is true. All I think about is you. You are always in my mind. All the worries and sadness are left behind. I love you baby. You will always be in my heart."

Her tears continued to fall as her fingers played with his hair. They stared into each other's eyes. Their family around them were smiling and whispering about them. None of them could hear any of what Edward had said to her, but it wasn't hard to guess. Shutting the box, he tucked it between them before standing up with her in his arms. Neither acknowledge those around them as he carried her up to his room. Laying her down on his bed, he moved the necklace box and locked his door. He crawled over her and lowered his lips to hers. Holding her hips to the bed, he lay his hips over hers. The hard length beneath his pants rubbed against her core. His lips dropped to her heaving chest.

"Baby. I love you and I want you. Let me be the one to take your virginity and you can have mine. I want… No, I need to make love to you."

"Make love to me then. I need you too."

He popped the button on her jeans quickly. Hooking his fingers under her top, he started to slide it up her body. Her fingers combed through his hair as he kissed at her revealed stomach. She arched her back to pull her top over her head and drop it to the floor. Swiftly unclipping the back of her bra, he threw it over his shoulder. He'd seen her naked before but never thought much of it, not until now. His lips ghosted over her perky right nipple causing her to moan. Surrounding her areola with his lips, he sucked it gently. The soft skin felt heavenly against his tongue. He used his fingers to inch her jeans down her legs and off her feet. Sitting up, he threw his shirt to the floor. In time his pants were on the floor as well, leaving them both in their underwear. With her eyes half open, she lifted her foot to lay it over his package. She roughly rotated her foot against him resulting in a long moan. Bending her knees, he nestled between her legs and brought his lips back to hers. Their lips moved together lovingly as their arms interlocked whilst they pushed the other's underwear down their legs. Naked, he started to run his rigid length along her slit. Throughout, they both moaned into the others mouth. Both his hands palmed her breasts, keeping her pinned to the bed. Ready, he slid into her a little way before breaking her barrier. Her back arched off the bed and her lips opened. There was a small amount of pain so he held as still as he could, sucking her top lip in comfort. When she was comfortable again, she rocked her hips to his. Pulling at the skin on his back, she urged him to move. Little by little he moved more and more. A steady rhythm was created and both moaned and groaned continuously. Movements were slick and smooth as her walls were soft and wet. Their bodies fit together like one, neither having felt so blissful. Her lips rested against his shoulder as he increased his speed and force with every thrust into her. Both so close to the edge. Baring her teeth, she bit his shoulder to muffle her orgasm induced scream. Two thrusts more and he buried himself deep inside her, their cum fusing together. He continued to rock gently against her, helping them both ride out their orgasms only to throw her into a second wave. Finally stilling, he didn't pull out. Rolling over, she lay on his chest with her knees on either side of his hips. They had somewhat calmed down but both wanted more. She sat up, her hands on his chest and started rolling her hips. Both loved this angle. He could watch the beautiful girl moving on top of him. She could take control and give something to him.

This was the start of a new relationship between them and it would only grow strong. They were two parts of a whole. If neither had remembered the promise she had made they wouldn't be where they ended up. Sometimes a few innocent words lead to great things.


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
